


5 times Langa falls of the skateboard and 1 time Reki does

by itstiredandy



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Skateboarding, but also divergence, no ADAM in here because we wish to keep the children safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstiredandy/pseuds/itstiredandy
Summary: Skateboards, Langa declared out of frustration in the middle of a random street corridor for pedestrians, were not meant for people to stand on.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 233





	5 times Langa falls of the skateboard and 1 time Reki does

**Author's Note:**

> hi and hello my lovelies
> 
> these two own my soul and this show is everything
> 
> but smol disclaimer: i dont know much about skateboarding... like at all jfabkfhbkfg so if things are off here, i apologize ^^
> 
> i hope you enjoy anyhow!!

{1}

Skateboards, Langa declared out of frustration in the middle of a random street corridor for pedestrians, were not meant for people to stand on.

His first time on one ended up making his butt hurt from hitting the ground after his shaky legs betrayed him and slipped off the damn thing. So he said it, the words bounced off of his tongue because it was his truth - his experience to judge and be mad at; he could lash out and pretend it was all the skateboard’s fault and not his own trembling limbs’ inexperience.

But the red haired boy he’d just met - he had introduced himself as Kyan Reki - decided to prove him wrong.

“Of course they are!” He declared with a pout. 

He reached for his skateboard and flipped it over with his feet, riding it to only a small distance from Langa - still sitting on the concrete floor. Then, he kicked the ground a number of times to pick up speed, riding in his direction, getting too close-

“WAI-” Langa covered his head with his arms, bracing for impact. But then he heard it; the sound of the wheels scraping on the floor and saw; the shadow over him and he moved his head to see it; the skateboard above him with Reki’s feet guiding it to the other end of his body. 

The boy landed safely on the ground and turned only his head towards Langa. “See?” He grinned.

Eyes wide at the feat, Langa sat up and stared. “Yeah. How did you do that just now?”

“Like this!” He redid the trick so Langa could watch it from the side this time. 

His foot had pushed down at the back of the board so the front of it pulled up and elevated the entire thing in the air for just a few seconds, enough to travel horizontally a few inches in the direction Reki took the board in.

Langa blinked, taking the information in. “I see.”

“I work at the shop over there. If you want, I can help you pick out a board.” Reki offered rather shyly, a finger playing at his chin as he averted his gaze.

But all Langa had heard was the part about working at a shop nearby. So he stood up and asked, “What’s your hourly wage?”

“Eh?”

“I’m looking for a part-time job. Preferably with a high hourly wage.”

“You got something you want?”

“Uh…”

Good question.

Reki’s manager showed up before he could answer and offered him the job. Work at a skateboard store wasn’t something that he’d been specifically looking for, but it seemed about as good as any other job he could hope to get. And… Reki hadn’t been wrong when he pointed out that Langa had taken an interest in his skateboard. It had been so long, he missed the feeling of sliding over something; of moving fast through air and having a solid plank under his feet that he guided through all of it.

He hadn’t been aware of how much different it would be from snowboarding… But he wanted to try it more.

{2}

Some people, Langa came to believe, were just meant to stand on skateboards. And there were few doubts in his mind that Reki was one of them. There were a lot more of those about himself.

After his debut at the S race, Reki went on and on about how awesome Langa had been, how he’d never seen skating like that before, how it was so cool; he fired questions about how he did it, if it was a snowboarding trick etc etc; all of which Langa had no real answers too. 

He replied by taping his feet to a board again. There was a lot he still had to learn, that awareness seeped into his bone after the race. So they went to train on a ramp with a turn at the end that led to the street and in retrospect, it had been a terrible idea since Langa couldn’t do normal turns or stop on a skateboard but… neither of them had thought of that really.

So he stood up on the board and stared at the way before him, saying, “Going in!”

And then silence, because he couldn’t start the skating with his feet unavailable to push on the ground to give him speed. 

“Push me.” He told Reki.

“Yes, yes…” His new friend came from behind him and nudged at his back.

And so he went, slicing through air, his hair brushing against his face in all directions, the familiarity of the satisfying feeling bringing a wide smile to his lips. It was all going great until he made a turn and-

“LANGA, STOP!”

Langa saw it too; the street in front of him that he wouldn’t be able to avoid. In a panicked response in which his instincts kicked in, he twisted his feet to bring the side of the board forward to make it stop- but of course it didn’t work. Instead, it made the board graze against the concrete and flip Langa’s body over and roll down to the street right when a vehicle passed by. 

It was pure luck that it had been a truck - it having higher tires and all - going over his body. Obviously it hadn’t been fun and it still hurt.

“LANGA?” He managed to hear his friend calling among the sound of the truck’s motor loud in his ears.

It was impossible to move, so he lay on the floor with his soul coming out of his body from the near death experience. He really wasn’t born to stand on that kind of board.

At least he had Reki to tend to his wounds. He’d gotten scratched all over but only his nose had a wound worthy of a band-aid, fortunately. 

“Jeez…” Reki breathed out at the steps of the concrete stairs they were sitting on. “What happened to the way you skated yesterday?”

Langa couldn’t bring himself to look at him. “I don’t know either.”

“I mean, you looked like a completely different person.”

He stayed quiet, not having an argument against that. Still, he didn’t want to just give up on it.

“Reki.” He called. “Can you lend me your skateboard again after school?”

His friend looked at him like he’d just lost his mind. “Did you forget you just bailed hard and almost died?”

“I know.” He dropped his gaze and clenched at the fabric of his school uniform. “But somehow… it felt good.”

“Good?”

“Yeah.”

“Well… I guess it’s okay. But what you were on last night wasn’t a snowboard,” Reki appeared in front of him before bending down, holding his weight on the tips of his toes to look Langa in his icy blue eyes with his own honey colored ones, “It was a skateboard! You seriously wanna skate?”

Langa took a while to reply, staring at the back of Reki’s board, all scratched and roughed up, used for probably years. “I want to… try skating.” He brought his head up, meeting Reki in the eyes again. “I want to skate.”

The smile he received then was of pure excitement. The corners of Reki’s lips went up so far, it almost seemed like they covered the sides of his face too. It was almost contagious. Only almost.

Now at the very least, he had found a teacher. Even if he still couldn’t stand on a board without the help of anything to keep his feet stable… It was a beginning.

And as he would come to learn, Reki was ever the patient and helpful kind of teacher. He was attentive in telling him exactly what happened when he failed at doing something and what he should do to avoid it; he showed him all kinds of videos to help him learn; he had taken the time to bandage his hands when he drew blood and fainted for it; he’d listened when he’d asked a question about why Langa was in Okinawa and Langa had decided to answer with the full truth. 

There was also no one that was more supportive than Reki was.

After nailing his first ollie, the boy ran to him and cheered. He asked how he felt and even with the pain of having slipped off the skateboard and hitting the ground at the last second, the only possible answer was that he felt great. Reki smiled down at him and offered a high five, followed by a first bump that ended up hurting Langa’s wrist.

It was worth it.

Langa had learned how to stand on a skateboard.

{3}

Some people, such as Reki, Langa knew, were meant to stand and thrive on skateboards, and he desperately wanted to be like that too. Each day, he improved on something and it made his heart so happy it could burst out of his chest and start dancing to the pop songs that played on the radio all the time - but at the same time, the end goal looked so far away. He couldn’t get discouraged when it was what he truly wanted to do.

So there was a lot more training with Reki.

This time it was inside a supposedly abandoned parking garage. The two boys got on their boards and rode away. 

“Drop your hips more!” Reki yelled at him at one point, and Langa followed the instruction. It was ridiculous how on point the advice he got from him seemed to be - that last one he got not only gave Langa more momentum but also more stability. Reki continued as the two took a turn at the start of a ramp. “Looking good! Get used to the downhill speed!”

They slid down, Langa managing to keep up with the challenge the ramp provided. Prideswelled in his chest. And if Reki thought he hadn’t been able to hear the praise he whispered behind him as he followed, he was wrong. But it’s not like there were any shortage of compliments from him to Langa’s face anyhow, so he felt no need to comment on it - just having that support was incredibly motivating either way.

Everything had been fine until the next turn, when Langa’s snowboarding instincts took over again. He was going fast and to turn, he turned to the side and it made his speed break, his board suddenly stopping as if the wheels had bumped on a rock, sending Langa’s body flying forward. Surprisingly, he fell on his butt seconds before his board bounced off the ground next to him.

Reki went to him. “You alright?”

“Somehow.” Langa struggled to reply.

“You bailed around here earlier too.” His friend pondered. “Is there a crack here or something?”

Langa bent over and picked up his skateboard to set it on his lap, inspecting the back. “You know how the friction for snowboards is the same whether it’s from the front or from the side?”

Reki walked closer. “Yeah.” 

Flicking one of the front wheels, Langa continued, “For skateboarding, you go really fast going forward, but when you try to go sideways, you suddenly start breaking.” 

He was playing with the other one too as Reki bent down to be at his level. “Oh, so that’s why you get hitched when you’re turning.”

“I just have to get used to it, but…” Langa threw his head back in frustration.

It took a while. And it wasn’t easy to override instincts he’d built in himself since he was only a small child. It would be magical if he could just add a new instinct along with his snowboarding ones, but then they wouldn’t be the same as instincts.

“HEY!” Someone’s voice pulled him out of the trance.

He stood up along with Reki and turned to a security guard running at them.

“Crap!” Reki said, one foot already on his skateboard while Langa carried his under his arm. “Make a run for it!”

But Reki flipped his board and held it up too instead of taking off on it and the two  _ ran _ . Before they separated at the sidewalk, Reki yelled at him. “I’ll meet up with you at DOPE!”

“Got it!” Langa yelled back, taking the left. 

“Wait up!” The security guard went after him.

“Why my way?!” Langa questioned, trying to pick up speed.

His stamina really wasn’t the best. He had managed to lose the man running after him at some point before he got to the store, but he had nearly died in the process. When he got to the little office corner where Reki was, his friend brightly smiled at him as if he hadn’t just let him be chased halfway across the block.

“You abandoned me.” Langa whined, handing him his skateboard.

“No grudges man!” Reki took it, giving way for Langa to see what he was working on at the table. There were wheels from those types of ergonomic chairs on top of it.

“What’s that?” He asked either way, taking a seat beside him.

“There was this idea that I came up with.” Reki responded and picked up one. “This will make your board something else!” Then he threw it up in the air before letting it fall on his palm and closing his fingers over it. “Reki Langa Special Rolling Slider, shortened to Reki-L2S!”

His friend’s eyes gleamed in pride of his own idea, but Langa’s shoulders just dropped in exhaustion. “You picked a weird name again and rolling is spelled with an ‘R’.”

Regardless, the excitement Reki had was nothing short of contagious. And when had Reki even gotten the idea anyway? It could’ve only been on the way to the store from the parking lot. There was no real guarantee that it would even work and yet Reki was ready to do it in a heartbeat, for Langa’s sake - of course the resolve was also fuelled by his own love for the sport, but Langa knew that it was also important that he was sharing it with someone else. And because of that unconditional support, Langa would only strengthen his own resolve.

He had made himself into a snowboarder. He could make himself into a skateboarder.

{4}

Some people, Langa thought, belonged on skateboards, most of all Reki. But Langa didn’t. Not yet. But that awareness wouldn’t stop him from trying, because it was not only a way for him to feel good and have fun on a board again, but it was also a connection that he now had to Reki.

Moreover, after his race with Miya he was all too aware of some things: mainly, that the only reason he had won was because he was clever enough to make good use of the board Reki had personalized for him. Which wasn’t bad by any means; if anything, it gave him advantages he hadn’t even known he had. Yet, he couldn’t just rely on them. He needed to learn tricks like the ones Miya did.

So he asked for his help. And to nobody’s surprise, Reki tagged along - specifically because he wanted to learn the railslide Miya had used against Langa the day before.

Once Langa could see it from an outsider’s perspective though, - demonstration provided by Miya himself at the skating park they used for the race - it was all the more impressive. Meanwhile, beside him, Reki just huffed and put his closed fists on his hips.

“Okay, it’s just a railslide, right?” Reki stomped away with his skateboard. 

“It’s not as hard as going uphill.” Miya commented with a shrug. “So sure.”

Reki turned his face to him as he walked the distance, yelling. “Watch this!” 

A few minutes later he was skating in their direction and flipped the board to its side, landing his feet on the border and then- he lost his balance, rolling over into a bush as the skateboard rolled away. 

“Not enough spin.” Miya assessed. 

“Dammit, one more time!” Reki screamed, standing up.

“Miya.” Langa called as his friend walked away, and the younger kid glanced up at him. “Can you really go uphill?”

Miya dropped his shoulders and sighed. “It’s more of a theory than anything else. Haven’t actually met anyone that managed to do it yet. But it’s not impossible.”

Langa hummed, pondering. Only a few meters away, Reki yelled out an ‘OI’ to call their attention before he tried the railside once more, and failed. He dusted off his clothes and went again.

And he tried, again, again, again… 

“Your upper body is plunging in too far.” Miya stood at the sidelines with Langa all the while. “You have to be more aware of your balance.”

“I get it.” Reki shot in frustration. “One more time.”

Langa sighed at the sight. His friend had gotten cuts all over, he was sure to be bleeding somewhere too - a rite of passage in his own words. But the insistence would not go anywhere, the least he could do was be there to give his support as much as Reki had done to him. So when Reki tried for the umpteenth time and his board rode so far away from the trio that they couldn’t even see it close by, Langa offered,

“I’ll go get it.”

He mounted his own skateboard and took off. But his curious mind went back to the trick Miya mentioned before. Could someone really do it?

Langa decided that then was the perfect time to try.

Lowering his body, he leaned forward to catch more speed and spun, making a turn on his side and continued right on ahead the opposite way. However, as he skated, his body involuntarily kept lowering until he lost his balance and the board slipped right from under his feet, earning him another nasty fall.   
“O-Ow-” He mumbled.

Had it been stupid? Surely. 

“Hey!” Reki ran to him, Miya following just a short distance behind on his skateboard. “Are you okay? What are you doing?” He asked once he reached the boy, Langa looking up at him. 

“Did you try going uphill?” Miya deadpanned.

“Yeah.”

“There’s no way you can go uphill, it’s a rumor! Just a rumor!” Langa let his head fall as he got semi-scolded. “Now, let’s hurry and head back.”

It was the first time Reki was trying to discourage Langa from doing anything skate related and it felt weird. Like a computer detecting an error that couldn’t have been there in the first place. 

Langa sighed, pushed himself off the floor by relying on his knees and followed the two back to their original spot. 

But see, he couldn’t let it go. There was always some truth, even if twisted, behind rumors - they had to come from something, otherwise they wouldn’t be strong and would fade too quickly. So he could stop for the moment, focus on the other trick Reki was trying to do - it would be pretty cool if both of them got to succeed at it at the same time - but he would go back to trying to go uphill.

The more he learned, Langa realized, the more he wanted to try.

{5}

Some people could love skateboarding, whether they were meant for it or not. And Reki sparked that love in Langa from the moment he jumped over his head to prove his original statement about the piece of wood wrong.

He still wasn’t too thrilled about Langa’s persistence in trying to go uphill.

Usually, he was very optimistic and bright and his eyes shone like the stars themselves in the darkest of skies and he’d only offer encouraging words that’d melt Langa’s heart however… he grew to give him lectures about safety in skateboarding.

“Langa,” He’d begin, “You could break a leg or an arm or something.”

“You said drawing blood was a rite of passage, Reki.”

“Drawing blood is not the same as breaking a bone!” He’d insist, sighing in exasperation. “Look, I just- you can try just about any other legit skateboarding trick and I’ll have your back, hell, I’ll teach them to you if I can, I just don’t want to see you in a hospital bed.”

“When I met you, you had a cast on your arm.” Langa shot back one time when they were at work. “Most definitely from skateboarding.”

“Well, yeah!” Reki set fists on the counter. “But it was an accident! Caused by Shadow too. I wasn’t trying to do a dangerous trick that’s only rumored to be possible.”

“Reki.” Langa leaned in, their foreheads just one or two inches away from touching. “I wanna try it.”

The red haired boy pulled back, squinting his eyes at him. “No, no no, you don’t get to do this, you don’t get to plead.”

Then Langa pulled out the sparkly puppy eyes and  _ stared _ , silent.

Reki looked away, arms crossed over his chest. Langa merely took his own hand and with his index finger poked at his friend once, twice, thrice, four times, saying his name in between each time. Bottom lip curling inward, it was clear that Reki was trying his best to ignore it and that his best wasn’t quite enough.

“Argh, you’re persistent!” Reki shot, undoing his guarded stance.

“I learned from someone.”

Taking in a deep breath, Reki set his forearms on the counter and bent forward, honing his gaze in on Langa. “I wonder who.” Then he straightened his back and sighed once more, dropping his shoulders. “Alright, meet me at the skate park tomorrow after school. You don’t have a shift, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Kay.” Reki offered his usually bright smile. “I got some research to do.”

And by some, the boy had meant a huge load of it, by the looks of the purple bags under his eyes. Langa cocked his head to the side at the sight of his usually energetic partner dragging his feet, along with his backpack, along the ground as he headed to his seat in class.

Reki slumped in his seat and groaned, sprawling his limbs on the chair.

“Reki…” Langa called. “When did you go to sleep?”

“I didn’t.” He replied, his voice raspy and growly, like that of a person who had overslept so much they felt like their existence has stopped all together. “I can,” He yawned, stretching his arms, “I can take a nap on the bus.”

“Eh… sure.”

Class started a bit after; Reki dozed off during it and had a teacher smack him upside the head with a binder; he wasn’t any more alert by the time they’re getting on said bus. So he dozed off again, this time on Langa’s shoulder instead of his desk. His head naturally fit in the space between Langa’s cheek and shoulder and he tried not to fixate on that too much, otherwise his heart would start a marathon to the other side of the world.

Langa had to wiggle him awake when they reached their stop.

“Huh?!” Reki jolted off his seat, looking around. “Oh.” His muscles relaxed as he figured out where he was, and he took the lead out of the vehicle. “Thanks, Langa. Let’s go.”

At the park, it was nearly sundown and there was nobody around. Reki sat on top of one of the ramps and began talking,

“So, I was looking into the rumors first to see if it was true that nobody had managed to do it before. There would be tons of videos online if a good number of people could, but that’s not the case, so I had to dig deep. There are a lot of stories, people claiming they saw someone do it and yada yada- but no videos. Which means we’re going off of theory alone… Not great, you sure you wanna still do this?”

“Yes.” Langa snapped.

“Alright!” Reki held his hands up in surrender, sighing. “Alright.” He dropped them. “So going uphill means you’re on your board and when you make a turn, instead of completing the turn and going left or right, you spin and go back the opposite direction, kinda like a slingshot. You have to have a really good balance and momentum to do that. I was watching you when you did it last week, you crouched down too much and lost your center of gravity but you were almost there…”

“Only time when the snowboarding instinct didn’t kick in too.” 

The comment made Reki grin down at him. “You’re becoming a skateboarder, Langa! It’s very cool to see.”

A hint of blush took over Langa’s cheeks and he cleared his throat to have an excuse to look anywhere that wasn’t his best friend’s face. “Yeah.”

“Anyway,” Reki continued, “We can break it down in parts I think. You got the speed down, so first we’ll focus on just the spinning while crouching.”

“Okay.”

Reki hummed, crossing his arms over his chest as he held up his chin. “I’ll be watching from over here like a wise old mentor from sci-fi or fantasy movies.”

Langa arched an eyebrow at him, grabbing his skateboard. “You’re my age, Reki.”

“Like a wise mentor.”

“Wise, yeah.”

“Shhh-” Reki swatted his hands in front of himself. “Go start.”

“Am going…” Langa took some distance and hopped on the board.

The spin hadn’t been his problem - Reki said so himself. It was crouching down too much. However, neither of them knew just how far Langa  _ did _ need to crouch down.

It would be trial and error just like all the other things he’d done so far.

He managed to do the spin alright again, but as soon as it got to the sling-shotting part of it… his skateboard halted. His body was flung forward and he hit his back on the back of another ramp, the impact creating throbbing pain in the area. He hissed, missing the image of Reki running towards him.

“Does it hurt a lot?!” He questioned, kneeling down beside him with hands outstretched, ready to- what? Carry him bridal-style to a hospital?

“Y-yeah.” Langa flinched as he tried to sit up in a more comfortable position and gave up when pain shot through his left leg as well. “Gimme a minute.”

Reki grumbled, squinted his eyes and set his arms over his chest, letting the sound drag on and on and on- “I don’t like this.”

“Reki-”

“You should be wearing a helmet at least.” He set his gaze on Langa’s uncovered elbows - making Langa himself take notice that those had been grazed on the concrete, just a little bit of blood on each. “And pads! I’m not letting you continue this without a helmet and pads. Let’s go home.”

Complying was the only option there because… well, there was no argument. It was weird enough that Langa had started learning how to skateboard without those in the first place, but the move he was trying out now seemed to have the potential to shatter his bones if he kept messing up over and over again, and he did value his life. So he couldn’t disagree.

“I don’t wanna get up just yet.” He said instead. “It hurts all over.”

Reki’s glare on him softened, the boy sitting down at his right side. “I bet it does. It looked like a nasty fall.”

Langa let his head fall on his shoulder. “I feel tired.”

“Hey, you got to sleep, I didn’t!”

“Not that kind of tired.”

Reki processed it. “Oh. But you’re not thinking of quitting, ar-”

Langa smirked. “No way.”

His friend let out a theatrical sigh, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “Good! We still have a lot of work to do.”

And Langa can’t help but smile at this because even if it was work and even if he was tired; he was getting where he wanted to be and Reki was supporting him through all of it.

{+1}

Langa didn’t have to tell Reki about his insecurities over being able to skate on a skateboard. And although he could understand why his friend felt such a thing, if he were to speak strictly from an outsider’s perspective, it was just a ridiculous idea to fathom. But then again, Langa couldn’t see himself to be able to notice the fire lit in his icy blue eyes when he raced with Reki during their training; he couldn’t see how it looked like he was soaring when he pushed the board off the ground; he would never be able to see how perfectly his image and demeanour aligned itself with the aesthetic of skateboarding.

Reki thought Langa was just about the coolest skateboarder he knew personally. Not only because he implemented his snowboarding techniques into his skateboarding, but because he was as stubborn as, if not more than, Reki himself. And when it came down to learning a sport, that paid off a lot. Case in point: Langa and trying to go uphill.

The day he managed it… They had been alone at the skate park again. The sun had long since set, the chilly night of December only missed the easy target that their skin was because both wore heavy coats above two layers of long sleeved shirts.

It was the umpteenth attempt, Langa panting with the lack of air but ready to go again. He had confessed to having felt slightly lightheaded from all the exhaustion, but refused to take a break and a breather. Reki couldn’t reprimand him too much because he  _ understood _ and he wanted to see his friend succeed too, so all he could do was watch.

He had sat down on the concrete, marking the position where Langa should arrive if he was successful. Eyes glued on the boy, Reki kept track of when he took off, when he spun with the side of his board to make the turn; and when he rode towards him until the peak of the board softly bumped into Reki’s legs, Langa still standing on top of it.

Silence fell for a minute. They stared at each other as the whole scene processed in their heads and it seemingly finished for them both at the same time because the two yelled out together; Reki jumping up to squeeze Langa into a bear hug.

“You did it!” Reki said into his ear.

“I did it!” Langa replied, squeezing the red head back. “We’ve been at it for months…”

“6 months but you freaking did it!” Reki pulled away only to ruffle at the usually perfectly brushed light blue hair. Langa held onto his arms, trying to push them away. “Ugh, I’m so proud of you!”

Langa snickered. “Thanks.”

“We have to go out and celebrate!” Reki turned on his heels and put an arm around Langa’s shoulder. “We have to tell Miya and Shadow!!”

“Please… another day.” Langa said, shaking. “I feel like I can just pass out right here.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course!” Reki slapped his chest, not too hard, before bending down and picking up his own skateboard. “Think you can still skate home with me?”

Langa breathed out before slowly grabbing his own board. He replied only when he stood up again, stretching his back. “Yeah. I can try at least.”

Giggling, Reki set his board on the ground and put a foot on it, waiting for Langa to do the same. “Awesome!” He declared when his friend did. “We’ll go slow, I promise.”

“Un.” Langa nodded before the two took off together.

They rode without a word for several minutes. Reki took the lead, letting Langa go at his own pace behind him. At one point, he thought he’d gotten too far ahead, but his hearing had betrayed him, because when he turned back to check, Langa was pretty close, enough that their boards could click together if either of them ticked theirs inwards and then-

He felt something on his right, the feel of skin on skin, and fingers intertwining with his own, and his heart stopped. Even if he hadn’t seen Langa was inches away from him and there was a crowd of other people around the two, Reki would still be able to tell who’s hand it was that just slithered its way into his. And so out of nowhere his legs trembled and gave out from under him and his board swung forward as he fell down on his butt on hard concrete, hand still connected to Langa’s.

“Reki!” His partner didn’t let go either, tripping his way off of his own board. “I’m sorry, that must’ve scared you, right?”

“Ha-” Reki breathed out, the muscles around his mouth aching. “Yeah, but that was my own fault.” He stood up, realizing that his face hurt because he’d been smiling too widely. “Did you get hurt?”

“No, I’m completely fine.” 

Their intertwined hands hung between them.

“That’s good. Good… uh…” Reki gulped, warmth bubbling in his cheeks as he looked around for his skateboard. He caught a glimpse of it by a bush at the sidewalk. “Lemme just-”

“Sure.” Langa loosened his grip, letting Reki go after the object.

When the red haired boy came back, he didn’t hesitate to take Langa’s hand again, but gauged his reaction by waiting in place as he did so.The boy’s eyes widened in response, the hint of a smile coming to his lips too. Reki took it as permission to proceed, stepping on his skateboard again.

“Home, yeah?”

Langa followed suit and nodded. “Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to my beta reader, Tako!!
> 
> meet me at twitter! @tobeflyhaikyuu or @mahorosfae
> 
> thanks for reading and pls leave a comment!
> 
> i currently also write for naruto, fbku and haikyuu


End file.
